The Black Cat and the Princess
by Su'anne
Summary: Chat helps a tired Marinette, without knowing the reason why she in this state he continues to visit and help her as Chat. However none of them is prepared for what is coming [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello everyone. So i started a new fanfic, this time is Miraculous Ladybug, since i watched the first season it was addicted and i'm waiting eagerly for season 2...so to spend some of the waiting time i started to write this Fic. also it was suggested from one of my best friends that also loves Ladybug for me to write something. So here it is hope you like the first chapter.

Disclaimer: i do not own Miraculous Ladybug...

Chapter 1

One more fight had ended, one more akuma defeated. And one more time trying to catch the attention of Ladybug had failed. Chat was looking over the sky while sitting on one of the many roofs that painted Paris. He didn't fell like going home, not just yet at least. Since he didn't need to use the cataclysm he could stay has Chat for a little longer.

The sunset could be seen in the horizon, but it was not that catch Chat's cat eyes attention. What catch his attention was Marinette, she was walking down the street however she seem that she was about to collapse on the floor. Chat got up and walked a little closer to her. At this distance it looked like he was right. Not just for the fact she could barely walked two steps in a row, but also due to the fact that when he was close enough to see her face Marinette gave in and was about to collapse into to the floor.

Chat was able to grabbed her just before she it the ground. He called her name but there was no response, she had passed out completely. He looked around but the street was empty, there was not one single person on the street. He didn't know what to do. Her skin was pale and breathing slowly. Chat finally sat her against the wall and let her rest for a while.

As Adrien he had noticed that lately Marinette was looking more tired than the usual, but he never thought it was bad to the point of her collapsing. It made him wonder what was making being like this. He thought of taking her home, but what would he say to her parents? There was also the option of him taking her directly to her room, which would be easy since he still was in Chat form.

After a few more minutes Marinette slowly open her eyes, she brought her hand to her head, trying to figure what had happen. It was when she looked up that she noticed that Chat was in front of her.

"How do you feel princess?" Chat asked concerned.

"A little bit dizzy, what happen?" She replied.

"You collapse out of nowhere. Luckily I was close enough to catch you before you hit the ground." Chat explained.

"Thank you." Marinette said and started to stand up. "I should go home it's getting late."

Chat helped her standing up since she was still not able to maintain her equilibrium very well.

"I will take you there, before you collapse again." Chat said.

"You don't need to do that. I'm fine I can go alone." She protested.

"You can't stand up without my help and you want me to believe you can reach home without falling again. No can do princess." He replied.

Chat helped Marinette walk, giving her some support with his arm and shoulders. He walked slowly so that Marinette wouldn't use all her remaining strength, but he also wanted to reach her house fast so that she could have some proper rest. However he was still wondering what was she doing to be in this state.

He glanced at her one more time, she was still pale and her eyes had no energy at all from the usual Marinette that he saw everyday at school. After a few more minutes walking they had finally reach Marinette's house.

"I can go from here, thanks again Chat." Marinette said making an effort to keep her balance by herself.

"Are you sure? I can help you." Chat said still concern.

"Yeah, I fell a little better now." She confirmed.

Chat wait for her to open the door and walk into the house. He could see Marinette holding the walls to help her and when she was no more on his line of sight he looked up to the sky where he could see the moon start making it's appearance for the night.

Since he was still worried about the young girl he climbed the roofs one more time to check if she had reach her room safely. For his relief he saw Marinette sitting on her bed, he could only see her back, but at least she was now home and could rest without any problem.

He looked once again to the sky and decided it was time for him to also go home, he would check how she was tomorrow at school. He jump trough the roofs of Paris until he reached his own house, carefully entering trough his room window so no one would see him while still in his transformation.

The second he touch his room floor his transformation wear off and he was Adrien again, by his side was his kwami Plag. Before Plag could say anything Adrien trough him a piece of his favorite cheese.

"I hope that she will be fine. She seemed so tired." Adrien said.

"She only needs to rest. It will probably nothing." Plag said stuffing the cheese in is little mouth.

"Still, I wonder what is she doing that is darning her energy like that." Adrien continued. "I never saw her like this, even when she's working on her fashion projects."

"Like I said she will probably be herself tomorrow." Plag said still with some cheese on his mouth. "And talking about being tired, you should also go and rest."

"You are right, today's fight was difficult. The akumas are getting stronger, and they appear almost every other day now." Adrien agreed.

He changed his clothes and went directly to bed, Plag was right Marinette would be much better tomorrow and back to her herself, he didn't need to worry about it more than he already had.

Adrien was awake by a whining Plag, he look at his window and he could see that the sun had already risen.

"Come on Adrien, I'm hungry. Go get me some Camembert." Plag said.

"Fine fine, I'm going." Adrien said getting out of his bed.

Adrien walked quietly trough the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of the kwami's favorite cheese and went back to his room. He gave one of the pieces to Plag and then started to get ready for school.

He was faster than usually, and was out of the house ready in just a few minutes. Adrien only wanted to make sure that Marinette was in fact in better shape than yesterday. He wanted to see her happy face again. But what was this feeling, he knew she was his friend, and off course he would be worried for his friend. But why it felt so different from when he was worried about his other friends like Nino and Alya?

And here it's the end of the first chapter, leave some feedback and see you all in the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adrien had finally reach school, he looked at his watch and realized that he still had some time before the class started. He walked to his classroom in hope to see Marinette full of energy and back to herself. However when he stepped in the room her sit besides her best friend Alya was empty. She must be late, that just it. Marinette will pass through that door running in just a few minutes. Adrien thought while going to his sit next to his friend Nino. He was so sure that she would be better today, but know he was even more worried than before. Was she in that bad of a shape?

"Yey man. Are you ok?" Nino asked concerned.

"Yeah yeah. I guess I didn't sleep that well." Adrien answered leaving is thoughts for a second.

"What happen?" Nino asked curious.

"Nothing, just some things on my mind. That's all." Adrien replied with his eyes fixed on the classroom door.

He saw Alya on her sit. He could always ask her if she knew something. Or would that seem weird? No of course he could ask why his friend was late. They were friends after all. Why was he so worried that a question like that would seem weird anyway?

Adrien look back to his watch, the class was about to begin and there was still no sign of Marinette anywhere. He look back at the door, she had to come. If she missed school it meant she was even in worse shape that in had though the night before.

"Yey Alya." Adrien called.

"Yes?" Alya looked back to Adrien.

"Do you know where Marinette is? She isn't usually this late." Adrien asked.

"Sorry. I don't know either. I try to call her this morning but she didn't answer." Alya replied just before the bell rang for the first class.

Adrien look at the door still hoping that Marinette would enter the class just before Ms. Bustier, however when the door open only their teacher enter the class. He sighed and tried to pay attention to the class.

Even with all the distractions during the classes he couldn't stop thinking of how she was. He would have to pay her a visit as Chat later on and check for himself. He though on going as Adrien when school finish for the day, but she would probably talk better as Chat since she always shutter when she talked to him as Adrien.

When classes were finally over for the day, Adrien said goodbye to Nino and Alya. Alya told them she would check on Marinette and let both of them both that she would check on Marinette.

"I will let both of you know why she skipped school today. I just she's fine." Alya said to them.

"Thanks Alya. Tell her I said hi." Adrien said.

"I will." She said while walking away from them.

"I hope Marinette is fine to." Nino said.

"She will be. I bet." Adrien continued.

He already knew the reason why she had skipped school, and was criticizing himself for not noticing how bad she really was. However he could not say anything to his friends since he helped her as Chat and not Adrien. He walked to the car waiting for him in front of the school while waving goodbye to Nino.

It was Adrien was reaching his house that he received a message from Alya saying that everything was fine Marinette only had a fever. And not a single word shown in the screen of his phone made him any less worried about his princess.

"You still worried about your girlfriend. See it was just a fever." Plagg said while coming out of his hiding place.

"Off course I'm worried Plagg. She's my friend. I should have notice how bad she really was." Adrien protested handing a piece of cheese to Plagg.

Plagg grabbed the cheese and started to eat it before saying anything else.

"You know everybody gets sick from time to time. So probably is not that much to worry about that your princess as a fever."

"Still, she didn't had a fever when I helped her yesterday, and that means she got worse over the night." Adrien said concern.

"Well you can worry all you want if you keep giving me my Camembert." Plagg said.

Adrien went closer to the window, he still had to wait a little bit more before going out as Chat. He didn't have any patrol to do tonight. He wouldn't see his Lady but on the other hand he could go directly to visit Marinette. And he was also hoping that no akumas would appear today, he needed a rest from the fighting. Not that he mind it, but fight a new enemy everyday was exhausting. And if felt tired at the end of every battle he couldn't imagine how Ladybug was since if it wasn't for her no one single akuma would be completely destroyed and purified.

Plagg was attacking a second piece of cheese by now, he knew Adrien to well know to know what he was thinking of doing even before himself though of it. And he was sure he would need the extra energy tonight. The sun was starting to set when he finished his cheese had hovered closer to his partner by the window.

"So you are planning to go see her?" Plagg asked knowing the answer already.

"Off course. Plagg transform me." Adrien replied.

Why were all Chat's so caring, Plagg though while despairing into the rig.

In seconds after the transformation, Chat was on top of his roof, he still could see the sun disappearing in the horizon of Paris. He gave a last look around to see if nothing was happening.

"Well at least there's no akumas today." Chat commented before starting jumpig from roof to roof.

He wasn't far from Marinette's house and in just a few minutes he was on top of the roof across her house. The lights in her room were on, and he could see his princess sit down on her bed, she had in her hands the notes that Alya had brought from school to her. But he still could see that she didn't had recover that much.

Chat jumped to her window and knock to call her attention. When she looked to the window he waved at her. Marinette stand up with some difficulty and walked until the window opening it.

"Hello Purrincess. How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"A little better, thanks Chat." She replied signaling him to enter.

He helped her back to her bed now.

"For what I see not that much better." Chat objected.

Well here it is the second chapter. thanks for all the follows and favorites. you guys are the best. I never expected for this fic to have such a reception and to that thank you to all of you. this chapter came fast, but i probably can't say the same for the next since i will be going to vacation and will not have access to internet, but i promise to came and post chapter 3 as soon as i can.

 **vivwest** **\- first thanks for the review, i was expecting for some spelling to pass through me even after rereading it, well Plagg now as is name correct, i have no idea how i let that one escape XD...i'm glad you liked the first chapter and hope you like this one too. :)**

 **Lmb111514** **\- Thanks for the feedback.. you have no idea how happy I am to know you liked...hope you like the new chapter too :)**

 **Lover of Emotions** **\- Thank you...here you didn't had to** **wait to long hope you like :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chat sat beside Marinette on the edge of her bed, she had pick up the books again and restarted to read the notes that Alya had brought her. However Chat didn't give her much time before he snapped the book out of her hands.

"You should be resting Marinette."

"Give that back, I have to study what I lost from missing the school day." Marinette protested.

"No can do Princess. You already scared me yesterday. I came to make sure you rest." Chat clarified.

Marinette tried to fight and recover the book but she didn't had enough energy and eventually gave up.

"Fine, you win Chat." She said.

"Good. Now will you tell me what happen for you to be in this bad shape?" Chat asked.

He noticed her reaction, she seemed uncomfortable with his question. Chat waited just a few seconds and then stand up and walked to face her.

"Ok, if you don't want to tell me you don't need to. Just promise me that you will rest." He asked her.

"I will. How long you plan to stay here?" Marinette asked him.

Chat look at her and with a smirk on his face he answered her.

"Until I'm sure you will not pick up the books as soon as I go."

He saw her glancing at the book that still was in his hands, he walked back close to her desk and rest the book beside her computer. Chat looked back to Marinette, she was still sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Why are you so worried about me?" She asked lowering her head

He observed her for a few seconds, but he couldn't see her face the way she was. Did he do something wrong and upset her in someway? Chat walked back closer to his Princess.

"Why shouldn't I? You are meawy Princess after all." He replied.

Chat waited for an answer, but there was none. Still not sure if he had done something wrong he sat on the floor in front of her. For the first second he was able to have a look at her blue eyes, but the second she saw him Marinette lay down on the bed in a worry, hiding her face under the blankets.

"You can go now, I promise I won't pick up the book again." She said under of all the blankets.

Chat wanted to protested and stay there for a little longer, but he also didn't want to troubled Marinette, at least she was resting and he would she her tomorrow even if she still was not going to school tomorrow he would come back to visit her later as Chat again.

He gave up after a few minutes stand up and walked to the same window that he had come in. While he was hanging on her window he look one last time back, she was still under all the blankets, Chat close the window behind him and jumped to the next roof.

It was still early and once again Chat didn't fell to go back home right the way, he also knew that tonight his Lady would come unless an akuma attack. But he still decided to go on a small patrol around the city. After jumping a few more roofs Chat was now close to the Eiffel Tower, he jumped to the floor and destransform, and before Plagg could say anything he pick up a piece of his favorite cheese and hand it over.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Adrien asked.

"I wouldn't worry that much, she just sick and tired. She probably just don't want you to see her like that." Plagg replied after swallowing his cheese.

Adrien sighed and look at the illuminated Eiffel Tower. Was Plagg right or did he really upset Marinette? Would it have been better if he had gone visit her as Adrien?

"Even if you say that Plagg. It worries me." He said.

"You can worry all you want, but if you going to stay here and worry about your girlfriend give some more cheese." Plagg nagged.

"Let's go home. Plagg transfom me." Adrien said.

The second later he was back at being Chat and jumping trough the roofs once again, it didn't take him long to reach his house and enter trough his bedroom window. Returning to being Adrien as soon he touched the floor, and handing over another piece of cheese to Plagg before going straight to his bed.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep, however when he finally woke up on the next morning he wasn't sure if he had sleep at all. Well he knew he had, but all the dreams that taunt him during the night didn't let him full rest. Adrien could remember part of two different dreams, or at least he thought it were two different dreams he couldn't be sure. Beside that both part that he could remember were Marinette and Ladybug getting hurt. Ladybug during a fight, he could remember trying to help her and protect her but he didn't have reach her in time. And on Marinette's case he couldn't remember what had happen or how she got hurt, the only thing he remember from that dream was a hurt Marinette on his arms. And he was sure that was him as Adrien and not Chat.

The day would be long and he had now the need to know if his Lady was fine, did anything had happen to her last night and he didn't know? And how about Marinette, was she better? Or did she got worse?

It was Plagg's voice that made Adrien came back from all his thoughts.

"Are you planning missing school today?"

"Off course not." Adrien replied.

"Then you better hurry up or you will be late." Plagg commented.

Adrien look at his watch and realize that Plagg was right. He needed to hurry.

He reached the classroom just in time, the bell rang as soon as he sat on his place beside his best friend Nino.

"What happen man? You don't usually arrive this late?" Nino asked.

"I drift off this morning, some weird dreams." Adrien replied fast just before Mrs Bustier enter the classroom.

And Chapter 3 is here for everybody, and the story is going on. next chapter i will try to post next friday or Saturday, family is visiting and it's vacation time so i'm going around everywhere, but don't worry i will not forget to write.

i also created a instragram to share the progress of what i'm writing so if anyone want to follow me and now when a new chapter is on the way or ask anything go check and follow me ...you can find me as _**su_anne_fanfics**_

also would you guys like to see a chapter with the point of view focus on Marinette? or prefer the all story on the side of Adrien? let me know :)

 **Lmb111514** **** **\- Once again thank you, hope you like the new chapter too, more of her story is coming up too :)**

 **Major Payne Crew Chief** **\- Thank you, i hope you like the new chapter :)**

 **IsBella -** **well every sad side as the happy side :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Like he suspected Marinette hadn't come to school, he knew for sure that Alya would go visit her best friend as soon as the classes ended for the day. Adrien wanted to join Alya however his model work didn't allowed him to do so today. He still would go check on Marinette later on as Chat. One of the reasons being that he knew that he would catch her studying once again while she should be resting, and one other reason was the weird dream he had. He needed to sure that she was fine and getting better.

There was one other person he wanted to talk and be sure that was alright, however his Lady was impossible to contact if she was not transform. Hopefully she would appear today for a patrol around the city and he would be able to see that his Lady was just fine and that he was worried for nothing.

When the school day was about to reach its end, sirens started to sound outside the building and everyone ran to the windows to see what was going on. Adrien did the same, just to double check his suspicion of an akuma attack. And like he thought there was an akumatized person going around and attacking every one that he could see. He knew he had to transform into Chat and go fight the akuma. He left the classroom while everybody was looking outside and as soon he was alone Plagg came out of his hiding place.

"Plagg transform me."

In seconds Chat was jumping the fast he could trough the roofs of Paris to reach the akuma, it didn't take long for Ladybug to appear by his side going trough the buildings with the help of her yo-yo. However as soon as he saw his Lady he notice that something was off. She didn't seem energetic like he was used to see her, but before he could say anything to her the akuma saw them and start to attack them. Chat was almost hit by one of the attacks and he wasn't the only one, Ladybug had also dodge one of the attacks direct to her just in the last second.

"Ladybug are you ok?" Chat asked while reaching for her.

"I'm fine Chat, let's just find where the akuma his hiding." Ladybug replied.

He wanted to believe in her words, but the more he try the more is dream come back to him. He had decided that he wouldn't let what happen in the dream to become true.

Chat put himself in front of his Lady and started to defend all the attacks.

"What are you doing Chat? We need to attack and get the akuma." Ladybug said.

"I have been looking and the akuma seems to be in the bracelet. I will protect you My Lady and you will free the akuma." Chat replied.

"But why? It would be faster if we both attacked?" Ladybug asked.

"It just there's a nightmare haunting me and I need to do my best to not let nothing happen to you My Lady." Chat explained.

"Just don't get yourself hurt Chat." Ladybug said while charging at the akuma.

He did is best to keep up with her and be always close by to protect Ladybug from any of the attacks.

Ladybug was close to get the bracelet however the attacks were getting worse and stronger. She was about to snatch the bracelet when she had to dodge on of the attacks that Chat wasn't able to defend, she had no other option than use the Lucky Charm.

"Lucky Charm."

Chat glance at her and saw a par of scissors land on Ladybug's hands. They need to purify the akuma fast. One more attack was going in the direction of Ladybug, but Chat was faster and stopped it with Cataclysm giving Ladybug the perfect opportunity to break the bracelet and free the akuma inside it.

Ladybug purified the akuma the same instant and everything return back to the way it was before the attack.

Both miraculous started to beep warning that the transformations would keep for much longer. Chat was about to talk to Ladybug, but when he turned to face her she was already going away not giving him any chance to say anything. His miraculous beep again and that was the clue for him to go back to the school before his absence would seem suspicious.

Chat went back to the school reverting back to Adrien the moment he touch the ground, and as fast he reached for the cheese in is pocket and gave it to Plagg that happily accepted and went to hiding under Adrien shirt. When he entered the classroom, everyone was still everywhere talking about the attack and how they couldn't see much of their favorite heroes in action.

"Where were you man?" Nino asked approaching Adrien.

"I bet he tried to leave school just to see Ladybug." Alya suggested.

"You got me." Adrien answered getting advantage of Alya's suggestion.

"And? Did you saw her?" Alya asked.

"I didn't reach there in time." Adrien lied.

"Well at least they were fast this time." Nino commented.

"Yeah but the akumas are getting more frequent, will they be fine with so many attacks?" Alya said.

"You are right, Ladybug looks tired lately." Nino agreed.

So Adrien was not the only one noticing that something was off about Ladybug, he really need to talk to her in their next patrol. Were just the fights that were being too much and draining her energy? Or was something in her civil life?

When the last bell rang and everyone start to leave school Adrien knew that the car would be at the door waiting for him, if he didn't had a job schedule he would escape and go visit Marinette, however his visit would have to wait a few more hours. At the gate he saw Alya going in direction of Marinette's house with Nino by her side. He should go visit her as Adrien also and not only as Chat, she was his friend after all. Besides he could visit her both as Adrien and Chat and spend more time with her to make sure she would rest at least when he was around.

Well i finally bring you all chapter 4, hope you all like it. there will be more marichat moments on the next chapter i promise. i also going to try to post chapter 5 until friday because after that i will have some difficult to access the internet once again, after that i will try to post the soon as i can, this will be my last set of vacations XP then it's only work work :)

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **-** **well someone was to keep her safe :P**

 **Major Payne Crew Chief** **-** **I'm glad you did :)**

 **xXTomboysRuleXx** **-** **Thanks for the review, i do my best to avoid mistakes and all of that, hopefully this and future chapter will be better, i glad you stay besides all of that, i will try even harder to keep avoiding the mistakes :)**

 **obsidiandragon182005** **\- Thank you, and here is the update, sorry if sometimes i take to long :)**

 **IntrovertedRabbit** **\- I'm glad you like it, most of my spelling mistakes it's due to me having dyslexia, i read and rereading it and sometimes the mistakes still get away and I only find them way later on still I try to find them all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adrien last shoot for the day had finally finished, he looked outside and thought that he might still have some time to visit Marinette before going visit her later on as Chat. Ignoring the car in front of him, Adrien started to walk in the direction of Marinette's house.

"Where are you going?" Nathalie asked.

"Don't worry I will be home soon, just go without me Nathalie." Adrien replied.

Adrien run through the streets of Paris until he saw the bakery where Marinette lived. He then slowed down and walked into the building.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cheng." Adrien said.

"Hello Adrien, passing for some treats?" Mrs. Cheng asked.

"Actually I where to see Marinette, I heard she's sick." He replied.

"So nice of you. She's in her room, Alya and Nino just left a few minutes ago." Mrs. Cheng informed.

Adrien thank her and went on his way to Marinette's room. While he walked up the stairs he started to think what he would say, he needed to be careful with his words, or she could find out he was Chat. Not that he like to hide it, but was the only way to protect all his friends. That was also the main reason Ladybug still didn't want to share with him her identity, even if it would help both of them a little bit.

Adrien knocked on the trap door that led to Marinette's room.

"Can I come in?" He asked opening the door a little.

"Adrien. Here doing. I mean what are you doing here?" Marinette said.

He could almost swear that he saw a small red dot hiding behind her when he opened the door. But it was probably his imagination.

"Alya told me you were sick, so I came to visit." He explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Getting better, nothing much. Rest I only need to rest." Marinette replied.

Even sick she acted different with him, she still shuttered while talking to him, but never when she talked with Chat.

"Hope you get all better soon. School is not the same without you." Adrien said.

Did she have a fever? Her face got all red all of the sudden.

"You make her blush." Plagg whispered from under the shirt.

Blush? Why was she blushing?

"It's everything all right Marinette?" he asked.

"Yes, nife. . .fine, I'm fine just. Just fine." She shuttered. "Thanks for visiting."

"No need to thank, you are my friend, I should have come earlier." He said.

"That's fine, you have to work also." Marinette continued.

"Them I will be back, just get better." Adrien said.

He said his goodbyes and started walking down the stairs closing the trap door behind him.

"Going already, leaving your girlfriend blushing like that?" Plagg commented smirking.

"She's sick Plagg, that wasn't blushing. Now shush or her parents will ear you." Adrien whispered.

"She wasn't red before you said the school wasn't the same without her. She was totally blushing." Plagg whispered before hiding back under the shirt.

He said goodbye to Marinette's mother that was now closing the bakery. He didn't really want to go however he had to go back home and then, later on, he would sneak out as Chat and visit her once again.

"Well, at least she seems better than yesterday." Adrien commented.

"Worry about that later, let's get home I'm starving." Plagg complained coming out from under the shirt.

"We are almost there Plagg, I can't believe you ate all the cheese I had in my pocket." Adrien said.

"What, you call those little pieces food source for someone like me? I need my Camembert. You have been using m energy to visit your girlfriend so I need more than usal." Plagg protested.

"Fine, fine I will give you Camembert as soon as we reach home." Adrien said. "Thanks Plagg."

When they were reaching Ariend's house, Plagg went back to hide himself under the shirt. Adrien walked through the empty house into the kitchen and grabbed some more cheese for Plagg, after all, the little kwami deserve the extra cheese. After that he walked to his room, by now Plagg was flying around Adrien's head with a piece of cheese in his tiny hands.

The sun was gone from the sky, and now the starts illuminated the streets, while he waited for some more time to pass, Adrien worked on his homework. He glanced at his kwami that was now eating a second piece of cheese.

"How can you eat that much?" Adrien asked.

"I need no get my energy somewhere lover boy." Plagg replied.

Off course his answer would be something like that. What was Adrien expecting.

"If you finish eating then let's go." Adrien said. "Plagg transform me."

Chat opened the window and jumped to the roof, the fresh air from the night hitting his face gave him, even more, energy. Jumping to the roofs Chat also toke the opportunity to make sure everything was fine on the streets of Paris before he reached Marinette's balcony.

He looked through the window, and as he had suspected, there she was sitting on her bed studying what Alya had brought her today. Chat knocked on the window making Marinette looking at it. Without leaving the book behind she walked to the window opening it.

"What are you doing here again Chat?" She asked.

"Making sure that my Puuurincess is resting and not studying again." Chat replied taking the book off her hand.

"Why you worry so much?" Marinette asked.

"You did faint in my arms, and since you won't tell me why you got this sick, visiting you and making sure you rest it's the least a cat like me can do." He replied sitting on the window.

Marinette turn her back to him when he mentioned the incident.

"It's not like I don't want to tell you. It's just I can't." She said.

Chat stand up and walked to face her.

"Why? Is someone bothering you Princess?" Chat asked worried.

"It's nothing like that Chat. Don't worry, it's really nothing much. I will be better soon." Marinette said trying to calm the scary cat in front of her.

Hello again everyone, it's here chapter 5 is here and in time this time around :P thank you all for continuing reading and leaving comments I really appreciate it :) about the next chapter it may take a little longer but I will post it as soon as possible.

 **IntrovertedRabbit** **-** **I agree, but it's chat and he will do his best to protect his Lady. (Don't worry you are not the only one judging cartoon characters too hard) :)**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **\- That is true, poor Chat that doesn't really know what going around.**

 **isBella -** **Ahh thanks it would be awesome to meet you all that enjoy my work, I will always keep up my work with people like you enjoy reading it :)**

 **Loplover -** **Well I do try my best to fight the dyslexia back, believe me when I was young my poor teacher suffered a lot with it XD now I can avoid some things, Nurse Adrien it would be hilarious I think Marinette would get worse before getting better XD.**

 **Mari Chat Fan -** **well to know what will happen to Marinette everyone still needs to wait a little bit more, but I glad you like it so far :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chat had just left Marinette room, he knew for sure that she wasn't telling him what really caused all this situation. However he couldn't force her to tell him more than she already had, Marinette was sick and the cause was for sure something that she was keeping a secret at all costs. A few minutes later and Adrien was landing in his room. However that simple thought occupied Adrien's mind for the rest of the night.

Plagg was sound a sleep by now, the tiny kami, even while a sleep the only thing he thought was cheese and was cuddling with a piece of his favorite cheese. When Adrian was able to finally fall asleep his thoughts were switch by dreams of Ladybug and Marinette once more. Ladybug had just been hit by one of the akumas attacks, Chat wasn't able to reach her in time to protect her and now his Lady was falling into his arms. It was then that the dream changed to Marinette, but this time was nothing new, this time he only dream about the night he had help Marinette when she fainted.

"Oi Adrien you are doing it again. You will be late for school like this." Said the little kwami jumping on Adrien's face.

Adrien woke up in a jump throwing Plagg to the end of the bed.

"Sorry Plagg, and thanks for waking me up." Adrien said getting out of the bed and changing his clothes.

Before grabbing his school bag he hand over to Plagg two pieces of Camembert, that the little kami gladly accept before going to his spot under Adrien's shirt. And seconds later Adrien was in his car straight to school.

Luckily he was still able to reach his classroom just before the bell, but that was not the cause for his sudden happiness. The moment he step in his classroom he spotted Marinette in her sit just above his, she still seem a little bit tiered but she was definitely better. He walked to his sit and turn to Marinette.

"You seem better today. How are you feeling?" asked Adrien.

"I'm good feeling…I mean feeling good. Gladly today I was to leave the house." Marinette replied shuttering a little.

"Well at least now you will not complain to me anymore." Alya commented.

"What? You know I don't like to stay close at home." Marinette replied to Alya.

"And what about you dude, you were even later then yesterday?" Nino asked Adrien.

"I just overslept, nothing more?" Adrien replied omitting the dreams to not cause any more questions.

Adrien didn't like to lie to his friends, but he wasn't really lying, this was the best since part of what was going on had to do with his alter ego Chat. And since it was best for them not knowing he was Chat for their own protection, this was the best decision.

Everything was going back to normal, Marinette was back to school and the superheroes were able to rest since there were no akums attack today. Adrien was also happy because tonight Ladybug and him would go on patrol together, and maybe this time he could actually talk to her. Tell her about the weird dreams he had in the last couple of nights, since she was the only one he could talk about all of this. And maybe he could also ask her if she knew what had happen to Marinette since his Lady seem to know a lot about her. That thought made him remember something, for the past two nights he had visit Marinette but had never seen Ladybug visit her. They were friends right? She would have visit her if she knew her friend was sick. He would have to ask her if his Lady had visit Marinette when they get together for their patrol tonight.

During lunch Adrien join Nino, Alya and Marinette, she look even better now. She had a smile on her face and didn't seem that tiered any more.

"Can you believe that I wasn't able to get any new pictures for my Ladyblog yesterday? I couldn't even see Ladybug at all." Alya complained.

"Yes Alya, you told me that over and over yesterday when you went to visit me with Nino." Marinette replied.

"But, you know I need news for my blog. And today it looks like that nothing will happen." Alya continued. " I need new photos."

"Give them a break Alya. They are just humans after all they also need some rest. Otherwise we will have tired superheroes that can't fight." Nino said.

Tiered superheroes? That phrase got stuck in Adrien's head. Last time he saw Ladybug she did seem tiered, was she also sick? He was already worried for his Lady before, but now his worries got even worst. Two of the people he most cared about seem to get sick at around the same time. They were friends, we're Marinette and Ladybug in some kind of trouble together?

The day passed very slowly for Adrian, Plagg didn't stop complaining about how he wanted more cheese all afternoon, but Adrien was so deep in his thoughts that he only noticed his whining kwami later in the afternoon.

"Sorry Plagg. Here have some extra cheese." Adrien apologized.

"Why are you like that anyway? Isn't your girlfriend all better?" Plagg asked stuffing a piece of cheese in his mouth.

"Marinette is better, but it was what Nino told at lunch that was been bothering me. Yesterday when we fought that akuma Ladybug also seem tiered. And I have been thinking maybe she was also sick? Maybe her and Marinette were in some kind of trouble together." Adrien replied

"You are overthinking it kid. Ladybug was probably tiered because her power uses more of her strength and the akuma have been attacking like no tomorrow." Plagg explained trying to calm down his companion.

"Then why am I fine?" I use my powers all the time." Adrien asked.

"That's true. But you are forgetting that Ladybug does not only use the Lucky Charm. She's the one that at the end of the battle uses her power to restore everything." Plagg I'm formed.

"Well in that case next time I need to help her more, I can't let my Lady to use all her energy when she is the most important part of the this team." Adrien said determined.

Well and here it is chapter 6 sorry for the long wait from this week I will be posting at least one time per week. Vacations are coming to a end so I will be working on more on my fics .. thank you to all of you that keep reading and to the new readers too…more adventures are coming for the duo very soon :) see you all in chapter 7

And a big big sorry if any major mistake pass to here…I had to work this chapter on my cellphone because I'm not home and this was the only way for me to bring you this chapter as soon as I possible could…I tried to find them all but the screen doesn't always help :)

 **obsidiandragon182005 -** **thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it..and here you have the next chapter :)**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki -** **well she's back now :)**

 **Major Payne Crew Chief -** **Glad you like it…hope you continue to like from here on front :)**

 **germanchick111-** **Let's see what she will do next :p**

 **2lazy2login -** **Right Adrien needs to open his eyes :)**

 **Dark Yugi -** **thanks I hope I will and hope you all like my work :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adrien had just finished his homework just in time for his patrol with Ladybug, even after being hours immersed in his school work, what Plagg had told him a few hours ago was still stuck in his head. Contrary to what he thought his Lady actually used more energy than him, even after seeing her miraculous powers in action at the end of every single fight he never knew that she used more of her strength then him.

"Come on Plagg, we can't keep Ladybug waiting." Adrien said while standing up." Plagg transform me."

In just a few seconds Chat stood in his roof ready to go. He would meet up with his Lady near the Eiffel Tower, so without losing any more time he started to jump from roof to roof in that direction. When he was about to reach the spot here he was going to met Ladybug he had the impression of seeing someone running down in the streets, but that was not what caught his attention in the first place. Chat only notice that someone due to the fact that the person looked like Marinette, what made him jumping from the roof to the ground was that he had the impression that the same person had entered one of the dark alleys.

Chat was about to enter the same alley when a familiar voice stopped him.

"What are you doing there Chat?" Ladybug asked from the rooftop.

"My Lady. I thought I saw Marinette entering this alley. Did you see her?" Chat replied looking up.

"I didn't see anyone on the street, are you sure you saw someone Chat?" Ladybug asked jumping to the side of her partner.

"Maybe was just my imagination, since I have been worried since Marinette his sick." Chat answered. "And you My Lady, you seemed tired the other day. Are you better?"

"I'm fine Chat, but you were saying that you were worried about Marinette?" Ladybug said.

Was she trying to change the subject of the conversation? Or was she really fine and was just his imagination after all?

"Yes, she's you friend also isn't she my Lady?" Chat asked while they sat near the Eiffel Tower. She nodded and he continued. "Did you visit her this past couple of days?"

"Yes, I did visit her. Why do you ask?" Ladybug questioned.

"Did she tell you why she got sick? I tried to ask, but she didn't answer me." Chat continued.

Chat look at Ladybug waiting for an answer, his Lady was looking to the lights on the Eiffel Tower, she took a few seconds to answer his question.

"I do know why Marinette was sick." She said and then look at him." However, I can't tell you since she asked me to not tell anyone. Sorry Chat. Maybe she will tell you one day."

"Maybe you are right my Lady. Should we go and do our Pruuutol?" Chat said standing up in a quick jump.

"You and your cat puns." Ladybug said rolling her eyes." But you are right, let's go and patrol."

Together they went around Paris, making sure the city was safe for the night. And after a couple of hours, they were back to the Eiffel Tower.

"Well, the city is safe, no signs of any akumas." Ladybug said when both stopped walking.

"And that's good, there has been an akuma attack almost every day this past week. And we are no closer to defeat Hawkmoth." Chat said.

"Then we should take this opportunity to rest." Ladybug suggested.

"I will do just that, but I think I will visit Marinette first. Just to be sure she's fine." Chat said ready to go.

"NO." Ladybug said almost screaming.

"Why not my Lady?" Chat asked confused.

"She's probably already asleep it's late. I'm sure she's just fine." She replied.

"I don't pretend to wake her up if she's asleep my Lady." Chat said.

"Even so. You go home I will check her tonight for you." Ladybug suggested.

"If you will check on her fine I will go home. Let me know if she's not fine." Chat said after a few minutes.

Ladybug seemed relief when he accepted to go home, and that made Chat concern that both of them were in some kind off trouble come back to his mind. He saw his Lady going away, going from roof to roof with the help of her yo-yo. Chat was still in the same place, fighting with his own thoughts. For once he wanted to do what he had just said to his Lady and go home, but he also wanted to follow her to Marinette's house and make sure they were both fine so that he could make that concern out of his mind once and for all.

However there was one other though, he needed to trust his Lady, they were a team after all, he needed to believe that if something was wrong she would tell him. And with that Chat started his way back home.

On his way back home, something caught his attention one more time, a figure was coming out from one of the alleys. Chat stopped in the rooftop just in front of the same and looked careful to who this figure belonged to.

"Marinette?" Chat whispered. "What is she doing here?"

She didn't notice him in the rooftop, had he waited a few more seconds before going down, and it was then that he saw that red dot again this time he was sure he was really seeing it, and just before he jumped to her side the red dot hide in her purse.

"Goodnight Pruincess."

"Chat." Marinette said surprised. "Goodnight."

"What are you doing outside at this time Princess?" Chat asked worried.

"I…I just came to talk with Ladybug. I was going home now." She replied.

"And where is she?" Chat questioned. "Why didn't she took you home?"

"I told her I was fine going by myself, and I send her home." Marinette answered.

"Then I will take you home Princess." Chat informed.

"There is no need Chat. Serious I can go by myself. I'm fi. . ." Marinette was cut off when she lost her equilibrium.

"No, I will take you home for sure now." Chat said while he positioned Marinette on his back. "I don't know what is going on, but you know you can count on me if you need help in anything, right Marinette?"

He looked back at her just to see that his Princess had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Thank you Chat." He heard her whispering in her sleep.

And here it is Chapter 7, my vacations have come to an end so I will be posting more regularly hope you are all enjoying it, I will be posting the next chapter by the end of the week... since i also have to give some attention to my other fic :P see you all in Chapter 8 :)

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **** **-** **thanks for reading :)**

 **germanchick111** **-** **Thanks for letting me know, it's not rude at all, like I said at the end of that chapter I wrote it on my phone and the screen didn't help much to find all the mistakes, hopefully this one his better in that aspect. I hope you continue to love and reading my story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chat had arrived at the bakery, he was still carrying a sleepy Marinette on his back, all the lights of the building were off and he wasn't sure what he should do. Did her parents know she was not home? Should he just jump to her balcony and enter her room from there? While he was still deciding what to do Marinette woke up. Chat felt his Princess moving.

"Sleep well Pruuncess? Are you going to enter from the front door or should I take you to your balcony?" Chat asked.

"Balcony. Please." Replied a sleepy Marinette.

Chat climbed to the balcony with the help of his baton, when he reach it he could see that her window was open, how had she left her house from her roof if she barely could stand on her own, did Ladybug helped her? Chat decided not to ask about that for now and walked straight to Marinette's bed, helping her to come out of his back and sit down on the when of the bed.

"Thanks Chat." Marinette whispered.

"It was nothing, I'm more concern about your health Marinette. You don't need to tell me what is going on if you don't want it. But please don't get yourself in something dangerous." Chat said.

"Sorry for worried you so much Chat. I promised that I'm fine and that everything will go back to normal in no time." Marinette continued with her head down.

She couldn't even look at him, his princess didn't want him to worry so much. However the more she said that the more he worried. Still, he had no idea what to do to help her if she didn't talk to him. Marinette didn't trust him enough, well at least not as she trusted Ladybug. He was sure that at least his Lady knew what was going in Marinette's life, he knew they were close.

"I hope that at least Ladybug is helping you." Chat comment before walking back to the open window.

Chat look one last time back to Marinette, she was still in the same position head down avoiding any eye contact with him. He hesitated for a second, hanging in her window, trying to decide what to do next. Part of him was saying to go home, there was nothing more he could do. Yet something inside him disagreed with that option and wanted to go back to her side even if she didn't look at him.

In the end, his legs decided for him, walking slowly back closer to Marinette's bed, he stood there, by her side, for a minute without saying a single word. What could he do? There most be something that he could do to help his Princess. Why was she avoiding eye contact with him?

Without him noticing his body moved again, now crouching in front of Marinette, and he could finally see her face, those blue eyes that were fixed on the floor finally moved in his direction. Her eyes were red like she had been crying, but there were no tears to be seen. This time, he knew what he could do and in the second after seeing her face, Chat pulled his Princess into his arms, hugging her tight, close to him.

"I'm sorry Chat. I promise to tell you everything someday. I just can't for now." She said between sobbings.

"That's ok Princess. I will be here for when you are ready." Chat said still holding her in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, Chat didn't let go of the hug until she had stopped crying, what he hadn't noticed was that Marinette had only stopped crying because she had fallen asleep in his arms.

He picked her up and lay her on the bed covering her with the blankets, and after that he left her house.

Adrien had reached his room, Plagg didn't had any chance to complain since he was given a few pieces of cheese at the same moment that the transformation went off. However, Adrien couldn't stop thinking of Marinette crying. Every time he closed his eyes that moment would come back to him. The worst part for him was that he knew he could do even less as Adrien.

He threw himself on his bed, looking at his ceiling when the small black kwami appeared floating in front of his face.

"Aren't you getting to involved, loverboy?" Plagg questioned.

"She's my friend Plagg, I can't just ignore all of this. And the dreams just make it worse." Adrien replied.

"Dreams? You didn't say anything about dreams." Plagg commented.

"For the past two nights I have been dreaming about Marinette and Ladybug, both of them getting hurt and I couldn't do anything to help any of them." Adrien explained.

"Are you sure about that?"Plagg asked.

"Two nights in a row, I pretty sure of what I dream about." Adrien replied.

"Not that. Are you sure you saw both of them and not just one?" Plagg explained.

"Yes, I see Ladybug getting hurt while I'm Chat noir, and I see Marinette in my arms while in civilian form." Adrien said. "Why?"

"Nothing, just be careful then. Sometimes dreams are not just dreams." Plagg said going back to his cheese.

Now he was even more concern. What did Plagg meant by all of that? Adrien had fallen asleep still thinking about the events of that night, and to his luck, he was to have a night with no dreams and woke up before Plagg could jump on his face to wake him up. Adrien woke up determined to get closer to Marinette, nothing could go wrong right, he would need to be careful not to say or comment anything that she had talked with him while he was Chat. Otherwise, he was determined to find why she shuttered every time she talked to him and only him. She didn't shutter with Alya, or Nino not even with Chat, so why with him?

Adrien walked out of his house and straight to the car, that only stopped when it reach the school, he was early today, and he was glad he was. Just starting climbing the stairs was Marinette. This was his chance, he thought while walking in a fast pace closer to Marinette.

"Good morning Marinette." He said laying his hand on her shoulder, what made her jump.

"Morning. . .Good. . .Good morning Adrien." She said trying to hide her face with her hands.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Better, thanks for asking." She replied going back to climb the stairs.

Adrien walked beside her until they reach the classroom, where some of his colleagues were already, and as soon as they had reached the class Marinette run to her sit by Alya.

And well here it is chapter 8, I was supposed to post it friday however my area had some problems with the internet connection -_- lucky me XD...and the weekend was full with me helping my sister with her back to school stuff. But no more delays hope you all like the new chapter :)

Next chapter will be soon here :) see you all then.

 **Chaton Jaune** **-** **Aww thank you so much...you will make me crie...well I will need to end it, however i my write another one :)**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **\- Yes yes he does XD**

 **obsidiandragon182005** **** **-** **Aww thank you...well no tikki this chapter maybe he will see another glimpse on the next chapter :)**

 **Tiger Priestess** **-** **I know, well he will realise eventually what is happening around him. hope you like the update :)**

 **Intensereadermanic** **-** **well I think Adrien thinks she's in trouble because he helps her outside at night, and that's why he thinks she's sick because of something happening to her. well if you ship Marichat then well lucky for you :)**

 **Major Payne Crew Chief** **-** **Cuteness overload :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Adrien couldn't say that his plans for the day were going like he thought they would. First, he was barely able to talk with Marinette and second the peace of the last days finished with another akuma attack. They were on lunch break when the attacks started, Adrien act as fast as he could and escape from his friends without them noticing, what was not difficult since Nino followed Alya to help her. She was determined to get a few photos of the superheroes.

When he was sure nobody was watching him he transformed, however, the first thing he did was not going after the akuma, he went back and found Marinette, he found her leaving the cafeteria all alone. However, it seemed that she was talking with someone.

"I found you Princess." He said approaching her.

Marinette looked surprised to see him there and the first thing she did was closing her pink purse in a hurry. This time, Chat was sure that was something red moving in her purse, but he didn't have time to think of that now. He needed to take her to somewhere he knew she would be safe.

"What are you doing here Chat? The akuma is out there?" Marinette asked.

"I'm making sure you will be safe." He replied while picking her up and caring her away.

"Where are you taking me Chat? Put me down." Marinette demanded.

"No can do." He informed while he walked closer to one of the storerooms.

Marinette tried to release herself but Chat didn't let her go until they reach the storeroom door. He let her go but didn't let her go outside of the room.

"Stay here until the akuma is defeated. I will come back to open the door." He said closing the door and locking it with a chair making it impossible for her to open the door from the inside.

"Chat open this door." Marinette screamed.

"Sorry Princess." He said and walked away.

There was an akuma to defeat, after all, he needed to go and help his Lady. He jumped the roofs the fast he could and reach the akumatized person in no time, but what he saw was not what he expected. When he reached he thought his Lady would be already there, fighting, however she was nowhere to be seen.

The akuma noticed him and started to attack Chat, he dodged the attacks easily while he observed the akuma. Was he attacking with ice? Well, that didn't matter much he needed to do whatever he could to stop him until Ladybug arrived. What had happen to her? Ladybug was never this late to an attack.

Chat was closer to the akuma now, using his baton to dodge the ice attacks, he was pretty sure by now that the akuma was in the glasses protecting the eyes. He was about to try and take them when the akuma attacked without him noticing. Chat was about to get hit by the piece of ice when something pulled him away from the attack. He looked down and saw Ladybug's yo-yo around his waist.

"My Lady." He said.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held a little bit." Ladybug apologized.

"Well you are here now, the akuma is in the glasses. I almost got them but I failed." Chat informed his partner.

Both of them charged the akuma, Chat did his best to keep the akuma distracted while Ladybug went on and did her best to get a hold on the glasses, the first two tries failed, but at the third try Chat was able to hit the glasses with his baton which helped Ladybug to catch them in the air with her yo-yo.

And just seconds later all was back to normal, everything that had been destroyed by the akuma had been restored. Chat walked closer to his Lady to see how she was and maybe trying to find out why she had arrived after him.

"Sorry Chat, can't stay to chit chat today." She said. And then vanishing whit the help of her yo-yo.

His Lady run away, did she knew what he was about to ask and this was her way to say she couldn't explain?

"Ahhh, I have to go back at open the door to Marinette." Chat remembered and started to run back.

Luckily Chat had enough time since he hadn't use cataclysm, in just a couple of minutes he was back at the school and ran to the storeroom where he had left Marinette. For his surprise, when he was reaching the room, the door open and he saw Marinette coming out.

"How did you open the door?" Chat asked.

"I just kept pushing and kicking the door. Why did you close me here? From what I heard before you closing me here the akuma wasn't even close to the school." Marinette asked.

"I just wanted to be sure you were safe and didn't run too close to the fight." He replied.

Chat could see that his Princess was a little mad, but he really wanted to keep her safe after all that as been happening.

"Well, you don't need to close me in a room." Marinette commented.

"Sorry, but I had the feeling that if I asked you to stay away it wouldn't have worked." Chat explained.

"It's fine. I have to go back to the classroom now." She said and started to walk away.

He was about to go find a place where he could transform back to Adrien, when from the corner of his eye he saw it again. The small red dot, which he was sure to have seen before, flying into Marinette's purse. What could that be? He had seen it so many times now that he was sure that it wasn't his imagination. There was only one thing that he knew of that size, but could it be? No of course not, Marinette had been close in the room until he had reached there.

Chat hide and made sure no one was around and then seconds later he was back to be Adrien.

"Here you go Plagg." Adrien said handing over a piece of cheese.

"You know, you shouldn't over think things sometimes." Plagg said before eating the cheese in one bite.

Well here it is one more chapter for all of you :) hope you all like it. The next chapter will be here soon :)

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **-** **Thank you, I glad you liked, I was a bit worried about how that one scene but I'm glad you like it. :)**

 **Tiger Priestess** **\- His Plagg right? we will have to wait to see if it really is that. :) and here is the update hope you like it.**

 **Tikki** **\- Thank you, like you said Plagg is being Plagg, but maybe sometimes he is actually helping? :O hope you like the new chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Adrien was back to the classroom, everyone was still talking about the attack that had just happen. He heard Alya and Nino telling Marinette what they had seen while Alya showed the photos she had been able to take off both superheroes.

"Hey man, here have you been?" Nino asked after seeing Adrien.

"You know, trying to see Ladybug." He replied.

Well, that wasn't completely true, but he couldn't tell them he was Chat. He looked at Marinette, that was smiling while watching the photos that Alya was showing her.

"I can't believe you were that close to them Alya." Marinette commented.

"And I wasn't even closer because Nino was scared." Alya teased.

"Come on, the dude was throwing ice swords everywhere." Nino remarked. "Those things were pretty sharp."

Before any of them could say anything else, their teacher called the attention of the class so that she could return to what they were doing before the attack. The rest of the day went by without any more problems. However, as soon as the last bell rang he saw Marinette running out of the class. He looked at Alya but she also seemed surprised.

Since there wasn't must he could do as Adrien for now, he decided to visit her later on after his patrol with Ladybug. Adrien said goodbye to his friends and enter the car waiting for him. Luckily he could go directly to home since he didn't have any work.

As soon as Adrien enter his room and closed the door behind him Plagg came out of his hiding place, but Adrien didn't even notice his kwami floating in front of him.

"Stop daydreaming and gimme food. I'm starving Adrien." Plagg complained.

"Sorry Plagg." He apologized and handed him a piece of cheese. "Plagg how is Ladybug's kwami?"

"Why do you want to know?" Plagg replied after eating his cheese.

"Maybe if I knew it would help me find who Ladybug is." Adrien explained.

"That will not help you." Plagg said.

"Why not?" Adrien asked.

"If you see Ladybug's kwami, that doesn't mean she will be close to Ladybug at that moment." Plagg replied.

"Fine. Here take one more piece of cheese. We have a patrol to go to." Adrien said.

"Yeyy cheese." Plagg said grabbing and eating the cheese.

Even with what Plagg told him, that little thought was still bothering him. He wasn't even sure of what he had seen. Maybe he should ask her. Yes that was what he was going to do tonight after his patrol with Ladybug, the red dot he was seeing could be anything at this point. He didn't have any prove that it was actually a kwami.

Adrien looked at his kwami, seeing that he was finishing his cheese. He did eat a lot for such a small creature.

"Ready Plagg? We can't leave Ladybug waiting." Adrien said.

"She did make us wait today." Plagg commented.

Adrien ignored Plagg's comment and transformed into Chat, and seconds later he was on top of his roof. It was a clear night, he didn't lose any time and started his way to the Eiffel Tower.

When Chat reached there Ladybug was already there.

"Goodnight My Lady." He said

"Hello Chat." She said turning to him. "Ready to patrol?"

"Always." He replied.

Both of them went trough the roofs of Paris, still with the patrol Chat couldn't stop thinking about what had happen earlier. The thought that he might had seen a kwami close to Marinette. Ladybug had told him that both her and Marinette where friends, could it be that Marinette only knew about the kwami and nothing more? Ladybug had suddenly stopped in front of him.

"Is everything fine Chat? You seem distracted tonight." She asked.

To whom should he ask the question that was bothering him so much. However, before he could decide is answer a noise, coming from the street just under them, caught their attention.

"We should go check." Ladybug said jumping to the street.

Chat followed her when they reach the floor they saw someone being attacked by a thief. Ladybug didn't wait and went on to help the person in need, he was right behind her when he saw a knife on the thief's hand, Chat only had time to push Ladybug out of the way of the knife, however he himself wasn't able to escape the blade, and he knew it when the pain started to make notice on his side. The thief had run away when Chat looked back, Ladybug was helping and returning the things to the citizen and hadn't noticed that Chat had been injured. And he did is best so that his Lady would notice, he didn't want her too worried.

"I guess this ends our patrol." Ladybug said. "Thanks for the help Chat. Pushing me out of the way of the blade and all."

"Not a problem My Lady." Chat said, still hiding his injury.

Chat was thanking that his suit was black and it didn't let show his wound, he had also walked into the shadows of the building to help him hiding it, and kept a smile on his face.

"Well good night Chat." She said and with her yo-yo she disappeared into the rooftops.

When he couldn't see her anymore he finally collapsed, the cut on his side was hurting a lot more now, he looked at it.

"Well at least is not deep." He sighed.

He stood up with some difficulty and started to walk leaning on the walls of the buildings. Chat was turning at the end of the street when he collapsed again, he needed to do something about his wound and fast, he was losing to much blood. He was about to stand up again when he heard someone calling his name.

"Chat!"

He looked up and saw Marinette approaching him.

"Princess." He said.

"What happen to you Chat?" she asked.

"Nothing is just a small cut." He replied between breaths.

He felt her hand on his arm and take his hand to see the cut.

"Just a small cut? You call that a small cut?" Marinette stated. "Come I will help you and treat the wound."

Marinette put her arm around his waist and helped him stand up, and then she took him to her house.

And here is chapter 10, sorry for the wait. i have been a little sick and that that didn't help me to write. hope you all like the new chapter. next chapter will be here soon :) see you then.

 **obsidiandragon182005** **** **\- Tikki needs to be careful :P, and Chat, oh poor chat that can't see what is in front of him :) hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Tiger Priestess** **** **-** **Right come on Chat, he will be so embarrassed when he finds out that he close her on the closet. update is here hope you like it :)**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **** **-** **Imagine when he finds out what he did :)**

 **Intensereadermanic** **-** **Plagg is being Plagg, but maybe he as a reason for all the unhelpful advices he give, maybe they are not that unhelpful :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chat had Marinette lead him to her house, he was feeling weaker by the minute. When they reach the door of the bakery he could see that Marinette was making sure that nobody was around and then open the door slowly, she helped him enter and then still holding him she close the door trying not to make any sound. After she closed the door, Marinette direct Chat to the stairs to her room, she helped him climbed the stairs, still trying not to make any sound. However when they reach the middle of the stairs she failed a step.

"Is that you Marinette? Is everything fine?" they heard her mother.

"I'm fine, just come to pick up some snacks." Marinette replied fast.

She didn't stop and helping Chat once more she climbed the rest of the stairs a little faster.

Marinette assisted Chat going trough the trap door to her room, and then she also enter closing the door behind her, making sure her parents needed to knock in case they came to check on her. She then took Chat closer to her bed, and helped him sit on the border of the bed.

"First aid kit. First aid kit. Ah here it is." Chat heard her saying at one corners of the room.

"Why are you helping me?" Chat asked with some difficulty.

"Why shouldn't I?" She replied while preparing the things to treat his cut.

Chat uncover his wound to let her work.

"This may hurt a little." She warned.

"I will try not to make any sounds that would worry your parents." He said.

But as soon as the cloth touch his injury he needed to use all his remain strength not to make any sounds, he let Marinette clean and patch the cut.

"There, luckily the cut was not that deep. However you should rest for the next few days." She said.

"Thanks Marinette." He said before starting to get up.

However, before he could stand up Marinette grabbed him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to go home." He answered not understating her reaction.

"You need to rest first. Otherwise you will end up collapsing half way." She said. "You can sleep a little on my bed and then go in a few hours."

"But. . ."he started.

"No but's. if you need to go back to your civil self I will not look, so you do not need to worry." She stated and turned her back to him and lay down.

He knew that she will not let him go even if she had to stay awake to make sure of that, so he lay down with his back to her and cover himself. And seconds later Plagg was in front of his face, looked at him for a few seconds and then fly away.

"Plagg where are you going?" Adrien asked under the blanket.

He couldn't move or otherwise Marinette would see him, and besides his wound hurt every time he moved.

But he didn't need to wait much to find out where the little kwami was.

"Hi I'm Plagg, I didn't want to bother you, but could you gimme some cheese? Otherwise he will not be able to transform back." He heard Plagg.

"I can't believe you Plagg." Adrien commented.

"Sure. You are so cute. Let me see what can I get you." Marinette said getting out of the bed.

Adrien heard the trap door open and close.

"See, your girlfriend his very nice." Plagg said.

"Shut up Plagg." Adrien said. "And I'm sorry that I got hurt."

"Don't worry, I have the perfect punishment for you after you are home." Plagg informed.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked but before he could get an answer he heard the trap door.

"Sorry Plagg but this is the only thing we have at the bakery." Adrien heard Marinette.

"Well it's not Camembert, but it will do."Plagg said.

Adrien heard steps approaching him, he didn't move.

"I also brought some painkillers if you want to take them. I will leave them and water here." Marinette informed.

"Thank you, Marinette." Adrien thanked.

Seconds later he felt Marinette lied down on the other side of the bed, Plagg was back to his side. He waited a few more seconds and then uncovered himself and took the painkillers that Marinette had left there for him.

"You know you were lucky that she found you right?" Plagg said biting the piece of cheese that he was grabbing.

Adrien look at Marinette, she had already fallen asleep. Plagg was right, he was lucky that she found him, otherwise he wasn't sure he would make it home.

"You are right Plagg. Let me know when your energy his back so that we can go back home." Adrien agreed.

Adrien waited until Plagg finishing eating all his cheese, the painkillers were starting to make some effect and now he could handle the pain a little more. He wasn't sure for how long he stayed there, but it was still night. He stood up slowly so he wouldn't wake Marinette and approached the window. Plagg was by his side.

"Are you sure you are fine now to go?" Plagg asked.

"Yes, besides it will not take long to reach the house." Adrien replied. "Plagg transform me."

After transforming Chat look back to Marinette, making sure she hadn't wake up. Then he was out of her window and on his way to home. Just a few minutes later Adrien was standing in his bedroom, he went straight to his bed. And when the morning arrived he knew he had fallen asleep the second he lay down. The pain was also back, so he walked to his bathroom to find some painkillers.

"You are still going to school?" Plagg asked.

"I have to go. I don't have any good excuse. Nobody knows that I got hurt. Plus it isn't that bad." Adrien said.

Plagg hid under Adrien shirt until they reach the school door, just a few steps away he could see Marinette, and he wasn't the only one.

"Well, this will be the start of your punishment for not being careful." Plagg said coming out of his hiding place.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked confused.

"Until you are full recover I will be with Marinette." Plagg replied and fly away.

Well chapter 11 is finally here, sorry for the long wait I have been occupied with some personal stuff (like trying to get a job) however for the next couple of weeks I will be a little free, I will post one more chapter this week, hopefully, tomorrow.

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **-** **You have no idea how much I laugh at your comment XD, hope you like the new chapter :)**

 **Tiger Priestess** **** **-** **Well he didn't find that yet, maybe next time...Plagg is just, well Plagg...update is here, sorry for the wait :)**

 **Scarlet Lupin** **-** **Aww Sorryyy...here here the next chapter arrived :)**

 **iluvtsubasa** **-** **Look the one that made me start this all Fic left a comment XD...i will think about that :P**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Adrien couldn't believe that his kwami had just flown away. What was Plagg thinking? Was Plagg really going to stay with Marinette? He walked to the classroom, he saw Marinette on her sit. When he walked to his seat he saw the Plagg sneaking out of Marinette's school bag and waving Adrien. He thought of trying to grab the little kwami however he knew that Marinette would notice, plus he didn't have any good excuse to explain why he was reaching for her bag. No, he couldn't do that, he would have to wait for Plagg to come back on its own.

Adrien spend all morning trying to figure out some way to talk to his kwami, what if there was an attack? Would Plagg come back to let him help Ladybug?

"Why did he have to run away from me?" Adrien whispered in his seat.

"Did you say something?" Nino asked while sitting by his side.

"No, just remembering that I have a lot of work after school today." Adrien explained.

"You sure have a lot of work. Are you fine, you look a little pale today?" Alya asked from the seat behind Nino.

"I'm fine, I just didn't had a good night sleep. That's all." Adrien replied.

He couldn't tell them that he had got hurt the night before, especial not in front of Marinette that had helped him out, otherwise she could find out that he was Chat.

"Dude you need to take care." Nino said.

The day seem to take longer than the usual to pass, when the classes finally ended for the day he needed all his skills to hide the pain that had come back, Adrien needed to take some more painkillers however he didn't had the chance to do it, there was always someone with him and if he took the pills they would question why and what had happen.

He walked slowly to the exit where his care was waiting for him, after saying goodbye to Nino, Alya and Marinette he finally entered the car, and got his chance to lastly take the painkillers. Luckily the pain started to go away when they were reaching his workplace for the day. However his mind was in Marinette, would she be fine taking care of Plagg? Or would Plagg give her a hard time? Adrien was so unfocused on his work that he didn't even notice when everything had finished. He only came back to reality when Nathalie called his name.

"Time to go back home Adrien."

"Oh right, on my way." Adrien said turning suddenly.

As soon as he turned to face Nathalie he realized his mistake with a striking pain hitting him on his close wound. Adrien had to stop for a few seconds to recover. He had tottaly forgot about the cut since his mind was in what Plagg might be doing. Maybe he should go check on Marinette, he only needed to be carefull and not give away the real reason why he was visiting. But what excuse could he give?

"Are you coming?" Nathalie asked realizing that he had stayed behind.

"Actually I need to go somewhere first. So you can go without me." Adrien said and started to walk passing trough Nathalie not waiting for her to said anything.

When he was finally on the street he looked for the best way to the bakery, Adrien had only the time that it would take him to reach there to think of something.

"Argh Plagg you are so not getting Camembert so soon. It will be cheap cheese for you." Adrien ranted.

Now, what could he use as an excuse to visit Marinette? Just passing by and decided to say hi. No, no she will think that's weird right? It had to be something else. He could say he needed help with something from school.

"Come on Adrien think of something decent." Adrien screamed.

"Adrien?" Someone called him.

He looked back to see who had called his name.

"Marinette?" he said.

"Is everything ok? You look worried and you were screaming something." Marinette asked.

"Ah, you heard that? Sorry, I'm a little frustrated with something so I decided to come for a walk." Adrien explained.

"Do you want to come inside? Nothing is better than some pastries that just come out of the oven to change moods." Marinette said with a smile.

Adrien could believe, his excuse end up being mostly true. However what really surprised him was the fact that Marinette wasn't stuttering while talking to him. What could be the reason for that, he would like to know. As well the first reason why she suttered at the first place.

"I think that's an awesome idea. I think some pastries would help me a little." Adrien replied.

Marinette opened the bakery door and let Adrien enter and then followed him inside the bakery. He saw go to one of the balconies and grab different pastries and place then on a plate.

"Come on, don't stay there." She said gesturing for him to follow her.

Adrien followed her up the stairs to her room. Would he be able to see Plagg at all? Or would he be hiding from him? He was mostly sure that his kwami would be in Marinette's room, however, he also knew that the kwami would just appear in front of him with Marinette watching, that would give his superhero alter ego away, and he could let her find that out otherwise she would be in danger. And he couldn't let that happen to his friend.

"So why are you frustrated, that made you scream?" Marinette asked while opening the hatch to her room.

"It's just that an old friend decided that I did something stupid and as a kind of punishment he decided to not talk to be for a few days." Adrien explained, not lying but also not saying the entire true.

That was good enough right, he hadn't say to much that she would connect the events with Chat and his kwami coming to spend time with her with what he had just said.

"Oh, I sorry. I sure that your friend had a really good reason to do that, maybe he knows that not talking with you will work." Marinette said handing him the plate.

"I guess. It just that he run away just after saying that." He explained. "It's not like what I did I did on purpose."

Calm down Adrien don't say too much. You need to keep your identity a secret. Don't give too much information otherwise she may find out the true.

I finally finish chapter 12...i'm so sorry that it took me this long. These last weeks were crazy to me. I was supposed to have this ready right after the last chapter but I got sick that I couldn't even leave my bed for a few days, and then I and my family had to get things ready for hurricane Mathew, luckily it end up not affect my area. and to finish the chapter I was fighting to not go off track on what's going on so it took me more that I was expecting. but well here it is and I hope you all like it... I hope I can write 2 more chapters until the end of the month since in November I will be participating in NaNoWrimo and I'm not sure if I will be able to write new chapters for here.

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **-** **Plagg and Marinette, when everything can go wrong it will go wrong...jk jk...but just imagining these two together its way to funny.**

 **Intensereadermanic** **\- It's like Plagg is a whole different kwami with her XD...I think if Plagg was Marinette's kwami all of it would have a fun twist XD.**

 **Tiger Priestess** **\- Plagg misses Tikki...Marinette would be all, here have some more cheese and Tikki would be more like, don't pamper him so much or he will not go away. XD sorry for taking so long updating but here it is hope you like.**

 **Papisgirl** **** **-** **Glad you liked, and here it is the next hope you also like it :)**

 **obsidiandragon182005** **-** **Don't worry, it took me some time to write the new one so now you don't need to wait too much...Tikki needs to be careful and Plagg is being cruel to help Adrien...(also he wants cheese for sure)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Adrien never thought that would be so hard to be careful with what he said while talking with Marinette, luckily for him she had decided the best way to calm him down and take his mind of his situation was playing some video games.

"Ahhh. I can't believe I lost again. You have no mercy Marinette." Adrien sighed.

"Eheh sorry, I play to win, you just need a little bit more luck." Marinette informed.

"Luck. I guess I have no luck on my side these days." Adrien murmured.

"Did you say something?" Marinette asked.

"Ah no, no I was just mumbled something to myself." He explained. "I should go anyway, it's getting late. Thanks for listening Marinette."

"Anytime." Marinette said with a smile. "Ahh, wait here just a minute, I will get you some pastries, and if you fell down again you just eat them."

Before he could say anything she had disappear trough the trapdoor, in any case this was the only opportunity he had to try and talk to Plagg, if he could find him.

"Plagg are you here?" Adrien whispered.

There was no answer, Plagg was really giving him the silence treatment now. Adrien was about to give up, however he couldn't just leave without at least trying one more time.

"Come on Plagg, please let me talk to you." Adrien said. "I will give you your favorite cheese."

"That's bribery." A small voice said from the desk.

"Plagg." Adrien said after seeing his kwami.

"Where's the cheese pretty boy?" Plagg asked.

"Here." Adrien said reaching his pocket. "You still not coming back home?"

"I will go back when your wound it's heal." Plagg explained.

"What I there's another attack before that? Ladybug will need my help." Adrien asked.

"If she really needs your help I will go to you. For now I will stay here to make sure you won't transform just to come and visit your princess." Plagg informed.

"Fine you win Plagg. Just don't bother her too much." Adrien said.

Plagg looked at the trap door and then flied back to the desk to hide, and just seconds later the door open.

"Come on I have the box here for you." Marinette said gesturing for him to come down.

Adrien start going down where he saw Marinette holding a small

Box.

"I hope you like them." She said handing him the box.

"I bet I will. Thank you Marinette." Adrien thanked her.

"That's nothing. See you in school tomorrow." Marinette said.

"See you tomorrow." He said while grabbing the box.

Adrien was on his way back home, however he couldn't stop thinking about what Plagg could do, for now it didn't seem that he was bothering Marinette and hopefully it would continue like that. Adrien reach for his wound.

"Just a couple days more." He whispered to himself.

The pain was almost gone even with him touching, so he was sure that in a couple of days he would be much better and would be able to make Plagg to come back.

When he reached his house was like the house was empty, Adrien didn't think about it that much, he was used to the silence in the house. However he did miss the mischievous kwami around. He had got used to hear Plagg's complains about not having any cheese. Although Adrien knew that Plagg was protecting him from harming himself any more.

He reached his room and put the box of pastries that Marinette and gave him on the coffee table, Adrien laid down on his bed. After a few turns and tries to fall asleep Adrien sat on the bed, his mind was way to full to be able to sleep. He looked to the coffee table and saw the box, without thinking he got out of the bed and walked to the table and open the box. The box was full of different pastries, and they all smell really good, maybe if ate one it would help him to sleep. Adrien pick up one of the pastries and started to eat it.

"They are really good." He mumbled.

He was ready to pick up another when he noticed something different in the box. A piece of Camembert was other the second pastry he grabbed. He picked up the piece of cheese thinking how it ended up in the box.

"Maybe she didn't notice it fell here. After all Plagg it's there it was probably for him." He murmured while eating the pastry in his other hand.

Without thinking more about it Adrien just stash the piece of cheese in his pocket out of habit, and after finishing eating the third pastry he head back to his bed. And he had been right, eating the pastries had helped him calm down a little bit and in no time he had fallen asleep.

Waking up in the morning defiantly felt different without Plagg being jumping on top of him begging for his cheese. Beside that Adrien only hoped that no one would get akumatized today, that way his Lady could also get some rest.

When Adrien reached the classroom he spot Marinette in her seat talking with Alya, however when she saw him at the door she smile and wave at him.

"Good morning Adrien." She said when he reached his seat.

So it was just is impression yesterday, Marinette had stopped shuttering while talking to him, he never understood why she always shutter while talking to him in the first place, and now he was even more intrigued to why she had stop.

"Good morning Marinette." He replied back before sitting.

Maybe, just maybe the day would go quiet today. Was that asking to much? All of sudden he remember something else and turn to face Marinette one more time,

"Ah I almost forgot. Thanks again for the pastries. They really helped yesterday."

"I'm glad. I hope you get to fix things with your friend." Marinette said.

"Yeah I talked with him already. He still a little mad at me, but I think we were able to fix things." Adrien replied.

He did had talk with Plagg, he knew the kwami was right and that he was doing all of these to protect him, just like he did to protect his Lady. He knew that from now on he needed to be even more careful, not only because of his Lady but also to protect himself. What would happen if next time his injure was worse and Ladybug would have to fight alone? He couldn't let that happen.

And I'm back. sorry for the long break, this month was really hard for me to write anything until a couple of days ago. buy yey I'm back and hope you all like the new chapter, i will be trying to post the next by next week if I can since I will also be trying to start writing some one shot's for Christmas for both Ladybug and Digimon so wish me some luck with all the workload I have.

 **Intensereadermanic** **\- it would kind off awesome just imagining what would happen if they were switched... hope you like the new chapter also not too long but hope you like it :)**

 **Tiger Priestess** **** **-** **well it didn't came to soon but it's here...hope you like it :)**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **-** **Marinette pampers Plagg to much, I bet Tikki is the one who most wants to Plagg to go back home XD**

 **obsidiandragon182005** **\- Adrien without Plagg is completely lost and doesn't know what to do.. poor Adrien...hope you like the new chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Almost a week had passed since Adrien got hurt, by now the wound was mostly healed. Just two days before he had to see his Lady fighting all alone against an akuma, Plagg didn't come to meet him so he could have helped and Adrien was assuming that the kwami thought that Ladybug wouldn't need help from Chat Noir. It was true that the fight was longer than when she had the help of her partner, but in the end, she was able to defeat the akuma alone.

The days after the fight everyone was asking where was Chat Noir, questioning if he had abandoned Ladybug and Adrien just wanted to tell everyone that Chat was just injured and couldn't fight. However, if he did that more questions would rise.

But Adrien knew that at least one person knew why Chat was missing, and that was his friend Marinette.

Since the incident in front of her parents bakery, he had noticed that she was now talking more with him without shuttering, she still did it a little bit from times to times, but compared to before it was almost nothing.

Adrien was already in class, sitting and looking at the door. For him, it was weird for Marinette to be this late, and he started wondering if she was sick again. He hadn't seen her the day before because it had been the weekend and he didn't had the chance to go and visit her even without being Chat. He decided that he should try to visit her has Adrien also and not only as Chat. Alya also was late so he couldn't be completely sure that the two of them were late until at least one of them walked through the class door.

"Yey Dude are you ok? You have been looking at the door since you arrived." Nino asked his best friend.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering." He replied. "Do you know where Marinette and Alya are? They usually aren't this late."

"Sorry, text Alya a few minutes ago, but she still didn't answer." Nino said.

"Hopefully they are just real late." Adrien commented.

Just before the bell rang the door open however only Alya and their teacher enter the classroom. He would have to ask Alya later but he was pretty sure that something had happened to Marinette. But why Plagg didn't tell him anything? He was with her after all.

Adrien couldn't concentrate for the entire morning, and when it was finally lunchtime he didn't lose any time.

"Alya, do you know why Marinette is missing class again?"

"She's kind of sick again. We were coming to school together, but all of the sudden she faint and was burning in fever, so I took her back to her house." Alya explained.

"How come she's sick again? She was all healed up just the other day." Adrien said.

"Yeah, Adrien is right. Do you think is something more than just a fever?" Nino questioned.

"I don't know either, and I'm worried. When I asked her what happen for her to me sick again she avoiding answering me. It was like she actually knows what is making her be like that but she doesn't want to tell anyone." Alya clarified.

"Why would Marinette hide something like that?" Nino questioned.

Adrien couldn't stop asking the same thing, but at the same time he remembered that Plagg was with her, so maybe his kwami would know something about what was going on. Before the lunch break finish, he texted Nathalie to inform her that he was going to visit Marinette as soon as the school day finished.

He still couldn't concentrate during the rest of the classes, his mind was only on why was his friend sick again. He knew that she had barely recovered and now she was sick again, the only other thing that was bothering him was the fact that the timing almost coincided with the akuma's attacks. Was Marinette helping Ladybug in some form like she had helped him when he got hurt as Chat? He needed it to find out, either as Adrien or Chat.

Adrien was so immersed in his thoughts that he almost didn't heard the bell rang, the school had finally ended for the day.

"Alya are you going to visit Marinette now?" Adrien asked.

"Yes I am, I want to check on her. I'm still worried." Alya replied.

"Then I will go with you, am also worried." Adrien said.

"I will join both of you too." Nino said.

Adrien followed both of them, Marinette's house wasn't to far away from school so it didn't take them to long to reach the entrance of the bakery. Alya opened the door and let the two boys enter first.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. We came to visit Marinette." Adrien said.

"She's resting in her room you can all go ahead." Marinette's mother informed them.

"Thank you." Alya thanked her and the three of them climbed the stairs.

Adrien was going in front and just before opening the latch to Marinette's room he heard her talking to someone else, he first thought it was Plagg, however, the voice was different and when the latch made a noise when he was opening it the voice disappeared.

"Hey Marinette." Adrien said after opening the rest of the door.

"How are you feeling now?" Alya asked passing Adrien.

"Yeah do you fell better, you worried us all." Nino said.

"I'm a little better. Thank you for coming and visit. All of you." Marinette said with a faint smile.

She looked even more tired than ever. She even looked worse than the day he helped her out when she first got sick. He really needed to find out what was happening to his friend.

"What happen? You were just recovering the last time no?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't recover to 100% and it all came back." Marinette replied trying to avoid eye contact.

He was hoping that maybe Plagg could tell him something more, and if the little kwami return to him still today he would come back and visit her as Chat. Maybe, just maybe she would tell Chat some more, or at least he was hoping on that.

Hello Hello, sorry for taking so long to update again, first I was writing a fic for Christmas time that unfortunately I wasn't able to finish T_T and then I was going around and around traveling and all of that, and just a few days ago I was able to sit in front of the computer and start to finish this chapter... well i hope you all like the new chapter and hopefully I will be able to bring a new one very soon.

 **obsidiandragon182005** **-** **well now you have another chapter, hope you like this one too, even if it's a little bit slower, the next one something might just happen to both of them how knows.**

 **Tiger Priestess** **-** **Well the update is here... and ohh yeah for sure Marinette knows that Plagg it's with her, i bet she even keeps some cheese for him in the room know XD.**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **-** **Well it better between then know, well we all hope it is :) hope you like the new chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It wasn't like Adrien was able to talk to Plagg this time. However, he was hoping that the little kwami would go back to him now since Marinette was sick. Adrien was expecting that his kwami had some sense and wouldn't bother Marinette any longer.

He had just arrived home, and like always only Nathalie was home waiting for him, she didn't ask him anything and let him go straight to his room. When he open the bedroom door, he thought that for once luck was on his side. Plagg was there floating in the middle of the room.

"Plagg you are back." Adrien said pleased.

"I didn't want to bother cute Marinette when she's sick, plus I guessed you were pretty much healed by now." Plagg said.

"Do you know why she got sick again?" Adrien asked.

"Can't tell you kiddo, sorry." Plagg said flying to Adrien's desk. "Now give me some cheese, I'm starving."

"No cheese until you tell me why she's sick." Adrien threatened.

"Sorry, but she made me promise not to tell. If you want to, go ask her yourself." Plagg said. "Now where is my cheese?"

Adrien hesitated a little bit, but he knew that if he wanted to visit Marinette as Chat, he needed to give what Plagg was asking for.

"Fine you can have your cheese, but after we will go visit her." Adrien said reaching for the stash of cheese he had hidden on his desk.

"That's fine by me. However, I don't think she will tell you anything, well at least for now. To neither of both of you." Plagg said grabbing the piece of cheese that Adrien was handing him.

"And why you say that?" Adrien asked.

"Ask her kid. Not me." Plagg said between bites.

Great, now Marinette trust more his kwami that him. And Plagg was actually keeping a secret, on what Adrien was a little confuse. Was his kwami keeping the secret to protect Marinette in some way, or was there a different explanation?

"Just eat your cheese so we can go." Adrien said.

This situation was really bothering him. Marinette was keeping secrets from all her friends. However, she was telling his kwami what as going on? It was then that he remembered that she was a friend of Ladybug, was she like this had to do something with that friendship? Did Ladybug also knew what was really going on with Marinette? But how come, every time he visited her Chat he never encounter Ladybug?

So many questions and no answers, it was driving him crazy. When Plagg finished eating his cheese, Adrien didn't give him any spare time and transformed right the way, making sure his room door was close. He left trough his window and no stops, he went straight to Marinette's balcony.

For his surprise, the window to her room was open when he arrived. Was she expecting him to come?

"Princess are you awake?" Chat asked before entering completely to her room.

It was still early, but since Marinette was sick, he thought she might be resting.

"Yes, you can come inside Chat." Marinette said with a weak voice.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while approaching her bed.

"Well I have been worse but I not in my best shape either." Marinette said while changing from being lay down to sitting down in her bed.

"But you were all better before the weekend. What happen?" Chat asked.

He saw her looking away from him, again avoiding eye contact, like she had done earlier.

"Sorry, I can't tell you just yet." She replied.

"Why not Princess. I worried sick about you. I don't like to see you these sick, and not knowing what is actually causing it." Chat said sitting down in her bed, close to her. "Why can Plagg know but not me?"

Did he just hear her chuckle?

"Is this Kitty jealous?" she said between her chuckles. "Plagg only knows because he was with me at the time. I promise that I will tell you all when it's the right time. Can you wait just a little more Kitty?"

"If you promise that you will tell me, yes I will wait." He said trying to hide his blushed face.

"I glad that you are all better now Chat. Even if it was kind of fun having Plagg around." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope that he didn't bother you too much. I know I he can be annoying always asking for cheese." He said pulling the blankets to cover his Princess better.

"He was not annoying. I always had cheese around, and he barely asked. Maybe I spoiled him too much?" He heard her saying in a sleepy voice.

"You didn't. Plagg was already a spoiled cat. But I'm surprised that he actually behave." Chat said surprised. "You should sleep Princess. I will let you rest."

"Don't go yet. Stay a little more. I really like your company." She said grabbing his arm.

His face felt really hot now, was he blushing?

"If you want, I will stay until you fall asleep then." He said.

"Thank you Chat." She said in what was almost just a whisper.

Chat look around her room, quietly not to disturb his Princess. She had several posters of Adrien on the wall around her desk, how come he never noticed that. He tried to remember all the other times he had been there, but he could only remember talking to her. He never actually paid that much attention to her room.

His first thought was that she had the posters because she was a fashion designer and he was modeling all kinds of clothes. However, when he looked closer, he could also see some photos from school.

He looked at Marinette to check her and making sure she had already fallen asleep he change her from her sitting down position to her being laying down, and making sure she was cover properly with her blankets. He then got closer to her desk, and suddenly his transformation went off, in seconds Plagg was in front of him.

"If I were you I would leave her wall alone." Plagg said.

"Why?" Adrien asked. "And why did you just broke off the transformation now, she could still wake up."

"She will not believe me, especially when she's sick. And to answer your other question, if you still don't know why of the wall just walk away for know. Now let's go home." Plagg said

"What? But you are right about getting back. It's getting late." Adrien agreed, and in the next minute, he was again transformed and on his way back home.

And here it is one more chapter for all of you... So I'm kind off back to my normal day-to-day wich means I will try to post more regularly

Now now, I'm still thinking what to do, so maybe you all can help me. I was thinking of going until chapter 20 to finish this Fanfic. But then I thought, what you all think of me write a few more chapters with Marinette's point of view from things that happen but we only saw Adrien's point of view...would you all be interested in me writing that? let me know.

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **-** **Well we still don't know, but little Plagg knows something for sure :)**

 **Tiger** **** **Priestess** **-I don't know why but I always have the feeling that Plagg will always behave in the presence of Marinette, not sure if is because Tikki is there :P**

 **obsidiandragon182005** **-Glad you though so, it's cute to see Adrien all worried :)**

 **Tiur288** **-Well more is here :)**

 **Major Payne - Supervisor** **\- :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Not even offering more of Plagg's favorite cheese gave Adrien a chance of getting more information about what the little kwami knew about Marinette's situation. So after a hour of trying Adrien finally gave up, he had been defeated by his own kwami.

"I guess I will have to wait. I just hope that Marinette will be fine." Adrien said.

"Your girlfriend will be fine." Plagg said between bites of the cheese in his tiny hands.

"She's not my girlfriend Plagg. And how can you be so sure?" Adrien asked.

"I'm a tiny god. I know things." The kwami replied all known eating the rest of the cheese.

"That's it I give up. I'm going to sleep, don't eat all the cheese today." Adrien said while walking to his bed.

"If I were you I would be attentive to things around kid. You never know what might happen." Plagg murmured.

"Seriously Plagg, you should say what you want instead of confusing me." Adrien commented.

"I would if I could. However, you forget that I represent misfortune, if I say all I now things will definitely go wrong where they can go." Plagg remembered Adrien. "Do you really want that for her?"

"Just forget it." Adrien said walking to his bed.

He would have to wait, after all Marinette told him that she would eventually tell him what was going on. However, the wait was leaving him crazy. His friend was in that state, and Ladybug wasn't that better either. Even during her last battle, when he couldn't help her, in the end she seemed even more exhausted then usual. If only he knew what was going on, maybe he could be of help somehow.

Adrien couldn't tell when he had fallen asleep, well he wasn't even sure if this was a dream. It did just felt like the others times, so it had to be a dream right? He saw himself as Chat, in his arms he could see Marinette hurt. That was it got him think more, he knew for sure that his last dream Marinette was in Adrien's arms and not with Chat.

 _"I'm sorry Chat, I didn't want to tell you this way."_

He heard Marinette say, what did she mean with that? And why did the dream came back now, and why were only fragments of a dream he couldn't understand even what was going on in his own dreams.

Adrien was awoken by his alarm and his kwami asking for food.

"Time to wake up and give me some cheese." Plagg said floating around Adrien.

"Coming, coming. I still can't believe how much you eat." Adrien said getting out of the bed.

"Less complaining, more cheese." Plagg continued.

"Yey Plagg, what did you meant the other time by dreams are just not dreams?" Adrien asked handing Plagg some cheese.

"Why, did you had those dreams again?" Plagg questioned.

"Kind off, it was a little bit different, but it still felt the same dream." Adrien replied.

"Well, I'm hoping here that is not what I'm thinking."Plagg murmured.

"And what are you thinking that might be?" Adrien asked.

"Let's just hope that they are not those type of dreams that show you something that is going to happen." Plagg said between bites.

"What. No, no. Let's hope not." Adrien whispered. "Oh no, I need to go or I will be late again."

Adrien grabbed his backpack and Plagg walking out of his room and house. The car was already waiting for him at the entrance of his house to take him to school, he didn't wait any longer and enter the car. He couldn't be late to school again. Luckily he would reach the school just in time, still he needed to run to his classroom.

"Nice one dude. Just in time." Nino said after Adrien sat beside him.

"Guess I'm getting better at reaching in just the nick of time." Adrien joked.

For Adrien the day was going fine, for whatever was going on. Is mind was still not completely out of Ladybug and Marinette, but at least he was able to pay a little more attention to all the classes today. However it took him longer to realize that all of his colleagues had stand up and approached the windows.

"Yey kid, wake up." Plagg whispered from under Adrien's shirt. "Adrien"

After Plagg almost screamed his name he finally looked to his kwami.

"Finally, we need to go, there's an akuma." Plagg informed pointing to the windows and the rest of the class there.

Adrien didn't even think twice, he just stood up and got out of the classroom. And as soon he was sure no one was around he transformed into Chat.

"Ok, let's go and defeat this akuma." Chat said jumping to the roof of the school.

It wasn't difficult to find the akumatized person and was he seeing it right? The akuma was throwing around circus knifes, really? He would defiantly need to be extra careful with this one, or otherwise he would end up hurt again.

Also where was Ladybug? He had looked around but still hadn't seen her anywhere. Anyway he couldn't just wait, the akuma needed to be stop before hurting someone to serious. Chat jumped trough the roofs to get closer to the akuma. He had to at least stall until ladybug arrived to help and purify the akuma. But what could he do for now?

"Oh hello there." Chat said catching the attention of the akuma to him.

"I will stop everyone that jokes with my skills, and I will stop you and get your miraculous along the way Chat noir." The akuma screamed.

"Hmm, don't think that is going to happen, sorry." Chat assured.

The akuma start to throw some of his knifes at Chat, completing ignoring what he had said. Chat was able to dodge every one of them.

"You need to improve your aim buddy." Chat said.

Suddenly Chat felt something grabbing him around his waist, and seconds later he was pulled and landed by Ladybug's side.

"And you need to pay more attention." He heard Ladybug.

"My Lady, good to see you." Chat said standing up. "And thank you."

However when he finally looked to his Lady he knew that something wasn't right, he also knew that she was trying to hide it.

Well, here it is one more chapter for everyone. it's nice to have some more free time to write more often now. So, I can say that the next chapter will have some answers.

I'm still thinking about doing a few more chapters from Marinette's point of view, just to maybe we all could discover what was going on with her in some of the occasions, let me know your opinion. :)

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **-** **Is he? or did Marinette bride him :P**

 **elizabeth-cassandra-sarrows** **\- we might just discover that in the next chapter :) but there was a kind of hint in previous chapters :)**

 **Tiger Priestess** **-** **Next update is here hope you like it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

This wasn't good, there was a knife throwing akuma, terrorizing Paris, and something was wrong with Ladybug. Chat was lost and didn't know what to do, both there tries to get an old of the knife holder where they assume the akuma was, had fail, ending up with them hiding behind one chimney.

"So, new plan to get an old of the akuma?" Chat questioned.

"I think our best option is for me to use the Lucky Charm." She said. "We need to stop him as fast as we can."

"I will distract him while you use the Lucky Charm then." Chat informed while preparing to leave their hiding place.  
"Be careful Chat." Ladybug told him.

"I always am My Lady."

He didn't have any specific plan, he just needed to make sure that he distracted the akuma long enough for Ladybug. As soon as he step out, a knife was thrown at him, it just missed him thanks to his cat reflexes. That was also a call to him to stay alert to what the akuma was doing. He needed to catch the attention of the akuma on him however he also had to be careful to not be hit by one of those knifes, he had been hurt enough for a few months, plus he had to be there for Ladybug.

But the more he tried to concentrate the more the thought that something was not feeling right and it was bothering him.

"Just give up now and give me your Miraculous Chat Noir." The akuma yelled.

"If you want it you will have to come and get it." Chat replied back.

Yes, the akuma was only focus on Chat. He just needed to keep this for a little while, long enough for his Lady to snap the knife holder around the akumas waist.

"You will not be able to always avoid my knifes, I will hit eventually. Just surrender." The akuma offered.

"I'm pretty sure that my cat reflexes are faster then your throwing knifes ability." Chat provoked him, that was the only way to keep the akuma's eyes on him so that Ladybug could use her Lucky Charm to capture and purify the akuma. However while he was distracting the akuma he was unaware of where and what Ladybug was doing, to distract he was distract himself.

It didn't take to long until he saw Ladybug swing above then, letting go a net on top of the akumatized person giving Chat just a few seconds to step back and escape being under the net. Chat saw Ladybug land just behind the akuma and take the knife pouch on his waist and walked closer to him.

"Well this one was tricky." Ladybug commented.

"At least is over now." Chat agreed.

"Let's just end and purify the akuma." She added.

He saw his Lady breaking the pouch to free the akuma from it so she could purify it and make everything go back to normal, however it was in that moment that she broke the object in her hands that her expression made him knew that something was definitely not right.

The next seconds happen so fast to him that he almost didn't catch her falling just after she had purify the akuma, it was when she was in his arms that he noticed what really had happen just before she had broken the pouch. One last knife had it her and it was sticking out on her back. But how was that possible? If she had been hit before purifying the akuma that should have had disappeared. He could feel her shivering in his arms in pain.

"Ladybug." Was the first words that he was able to say.

He needed to do something, he needed to help her. Chat laid her on her side, and when he let her go from his arms she react by grabbing his arm.

"I'm here my Lady, I'm not going anywhere, but you need to let me help you." He said trying to keep his voice the calmest possible. "I'm going to take the knife out, try to keep still."

He saw her nod, however before he pulled the knife out he knew that he would need something to cover the wound and stop the blood, but what could he use? He looked again at Ladybug. It was then that he remembered something. What he was seeing right now, he had seen it before. His dream was happening, a little different but with the same result, he was there but had been unable to save his Lady. No he couldn't get distracted by that now. He looked around one more time, but there was nothing that he could use to stop the bleeding. If only he could rip part of his suit, wait he couldn't rip Chat's suit but he could use his shirt.

"I will have to detransform my Lady, I know you don't want us to know who we are but this is an emergency." He warned he before going back.

He didn't wait for any type of reply, and the second after he was back at being Adrien. He took out his shirt and then he took the knife, he didn't wait and cover the wound with his white shirt that as soon as was in place was turning red. This was not going to be enough, she needed more help than that.

"You need to take her somewhere else, that wound will not stop bleeding just like that kid." He heard his kwami warning him.

"I know Plagg, but where can I take her?" He questioned.

He couldn't take her to her house because he did not know where she lived, well he didn't even knew who she really was.

"Take her to your house." Plagg suggested.

"You know I can't do that, I can't sneak inside if I'm not Chat." Adrien said.

"Then take her to her house." Plagg said.

"How if I don't know who she is?" Adrien asked.

Before Plagg could answer him, he hear a beep coming from her earings.

"I guess you will know very soon, so I might just tell you." Plagg said after the second beep.

"What do you mean? You know who she is?" Adrien asked.

"Well yeah, I stayed with her when you were hurt after all." PLagg explained.

Before Adrien could understand the full meaning on what his kwami had just told him a bright red light came from Ladybug, meaning she was back at her civil form. He look away from his kwami and look at his partner.

"Marinette?" was the only thing that he was able to say.

And finally i was able to finish this chapter, i was suppose to have post this update like a month ago almost, I was writing the chapter when my laptop decided it didn't want to cooperate with me anymore, and every time i was writing the program and/or the laptop would froze and didn't let me work. But I'm back now, i was finally able to buy a new laptop a few days ago and I finally could be back to work on the fanfic. So no i did not stop writing this story, I will finish it :)

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **** **-** **well not everything can go right :P hope you like the new chapter**

 **Code Red 49** **** **-** **Glad you like, I try to keep the chapters about the same size hope you like the new chapter.**

 **to the guest reviews- i didn't stop just had a few problems hope you all like the new chapter :)**

 **well see you all in the next update, a few more chapter until the end :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Now all started to make some sense, every time Marinette had been sick had been just after Ladybug looked tired or even sick. And he never had saw both together. How could he not have seen it before, the resembles between the two of them.

"What should I do? She's really hurt." Adrien asked the kwamis.

"We should try and take care of her wounds before taking her home." Tikki said.

"Let's take her to my house, there I can take care of her wounds." Adrien said. "Here Plagg eat the cheese so I can transform back."

The little Kwami didn't complain about the piece of cheese that was handed to him, and ate it as soon as he got his tiny hand on it. While Plagg got his strength back, Adrien kept trying to stop the bleeding, when finally, he could transform back, he did so and picked up Marinette in his arms, going as fast as he could from roof to roof until he got to his room window.

After entering his room, he laid down Marinette on his bed, Tikki was beside her all the time, trying to wake her up, and he went back to be just Adrien.

"Just wait here for a second, I will get the first aid kit and some extra supplies." Adrien informed both kwamis.

Adrien left the room, making sure the door was close, so that no one would enter without him knowing, because he had no explanation too way Marinette was there and bleeding. He ran through the almost empty house, making the minimum sound he could, pick up what he needed and went back to his room. Luckily no one had seen or heard him, he entered his room and once again made sure the door was close.

Marinette was still unconscious on his bad, and with his white shirt now red, Adrien wasn't sure if the bleeding had stop or not. He walked quickly to her side, removing carefully the bloody shirt from around her waist, slowly turning her so that he could see the wound on her back. It wasn't bleeding as bad as before, however that wasn't good either since she was whiter then before.

Adrien open the first aid box picking up what he needed to start cleaning her wound, he saw Tikki and Plagg close to Marinette's face, Plagg was comforting Tikki, he never knew this side of his kwami before. He went back to clean Marinette's wound, and it was when the cloth touched her skin that her body react to the touch. This was good Adrien thought, she was still reacting. After cleaning he started to close her wound covering it after and patching it all up at the end.

He let her lay down on her side so that she wouldn't make any pressure on the wound. Adrien pick up everything that was bloody and throw it to the garbage, he would make sure to get rid of it before anyone saw it. Before letting her rest, he tried give her some medicine for the pain, both kwamis helped him.

"She will be fine Tikki, she just needs to rest now, and then we tried to wake her up." Adrien said.

"Thank you, Adrien. I should had made her rest more." Tikki said.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked after he sat at the end of the bed.

"With all the akuma attacks, it was hard for her to rest. That's why she got sick." Tikku replied. "And then you got hurt, she got worried about you."

"It's all my fault, I should have been more careful. Help her more." Adrien commented.

"It's not your fault kiddo. She knew the consequences of not resting. We both warn her." Plagg told him.

Even with all that Adrien could not stop feeling a little guilty, and the fact that he had dream with all of that didn't made him feel any better. He looked at Marinette resting, some of the color had come back to her face. Tikki was resting in the middle of Marinette's hair and Plagg was going around to make sure Tikki was fine. After a while Adrien started to walk around his room, waiting for time to pass. He needed to try and wake up Marinette and take her home before everyone started to look for her. He approached the bed slowly and sat beside her, shacking her a little. At first she barely moved at the touch, but after the third time Marinette started to open her eyes.

"How do you fell?" Adrien asked in a low voice.

"Full of pain. Where am I?" She replied in a whisper.

"At my house." Adrien told her while helping her sit on the bed.

"I need to go home." She said trying to stand up, but returning to sit after the real pain got to her.

"Don't move so fast, your wound might open up." Adrien informed her and then added. "I will take you home, after you eat something. I will text Alya and say that you are with me."

"Thank you, Adrien." Marinette said. "And sorry for all the trouble."

"No need to thanks, this was the least I could do after all you did to help me." Adrien told her while he picked up his phone to text Alya. "Come on let's get you some food. Move slowly."

Adrien helped Marinette getting out of the bed, and before they left the room he got her one of his tshirts so that she could change her bloody shirt. He waited outside his room for her to change along with Plagg. After a few minutes Marintte came out with Tikki on her shoulder, and was she blushing?

"Do you want some more medication for the pain?" Adrien asked her.

"I'm fine for now, but I will accept the food." She answered.

"Follow me then." Adrien said starting to walk.

Marinette followed him, while Plagg had gone sitting beside Tikki on Marinette shoulder. When they reach the dining room Adrien signal her to sit.

"I do have to ask, why are you not surprised to find that I Chat." He asked.

"Are you going to tell him." Plagg asked flying around between both.

"Maybe." She replied.

WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS AN UPDATE? Yes it is, sorry it took me so long to bring you all this chapter . I went on vacations whit my family and then i had to work on other fanfics that were even later than this one . BUT i will finish this one up, it might take time but i will end it...after all I'm two chapters away from that.

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **** **-** **why would I be mad...not everyone likes the same things, I hope you like the update and read until the end :)**

 **ShadowRaven27** **** **-** **Glad you like it and here is the update, sorry for the typos I can find most of the time, however my dyslexia doesn't help XD**

 **Tiger Priestess** **** **-** **Update is here sorry for the long enternal wait .**

 **WolfMistwood** **** **-** **Update, update is here, end of the that clifhanger XD**

 **to the guest reviews -Glad all of you are liking my story, it is coming to an end but I love to read all of your opinions and see that you all like it...**

 **well I'm now posting this story into 2 communities on AMINO Miraculous & Miraculous Fanfic so if you see this story there yes it is me and if you want to talk to me go for it :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

There I was, waiting for an answer on how and for how long Marinette had knew that I was Chat. Had Pagg knew the answer already, I will definitely cut down his cheese for a few days, for him never telling me that he knew who Ladybug was.

"Did Plagg told you?" I asked.

"I didn't tell her nothing. It was all your fault pretty boy." Plagg defended himself.

"No, Plagg didn't need to tell me." Marinette assured me. "The day you got hurt and I took you to my house to help you, that when I discovered."

"But how? I hid myself after the transformation wear of." I said.

"Yeah, you weren't that hidden. When I got close enough to the head of the bed to leave the medicine for you I was able to see your face." She explained. "I didn't say anything because I didn't know how to tell you I was Ladybug, and to add on it I was in a bad state myself with my energy being drain with so many attacks."

"You should have told me." I said. "I was worried, for both of you. I can't believe I didn't see that you were Ladybug."

"There wasn't a reason for you to connect both." She commented. "And I try my best to hide it."

"She hid it so well that you even close her up on that closet on school." Tikki commented.

"Oh my, that's true. I'm so sorry." I started. "Wait how did you get out?"

"When Tikki saw what you were doing she came out of my purse and stayed outside. TIkki then opened the door with some difficulty thanks to the chair against the door." Marinette explained.

"I still can't believe I almost ruined the day because I closed Ladybug in a closet." I said.

"Well you didn't know." Marinette comforted me.

"And after all I still let get you hurt. I should have protected you." I continued.

"You do it all the time, and there was no way to know that this would happen." She said.

"Still, you were sick all the time. If only I had help more." I said.

"It's not your fault Adrien. If anyone is at fault here is me." She told me.

"But now you are badly hurt and you have it to hide it like I did." I continued.

"Well, everyone knows I'm sick. I can use that as an excuse until the wound gets better." She suggested. "The only thing that concerns me is if there is another attack. We need my Ladybug power to purify the akuma."

"We will think of something that will not make you wound worse." I said. "I can fight the akuma and get it and you would only need to purify it, no fight for you until that wound is heal."

"I guess, Tikki will not let me fight anyway." Marinette agreed. "But is not like I can just stay put and wait."

"Now, let's stop talking about that. You need to eat." I said. "I already text Alya, or parents know you are here, so let's make sure you look fine when you go back. We don't have an excuse for your wound."

"Is it that bad?" She asked after taking a bite of the food in front of her.

"Well it's a little deep, but I guess is not that bad overall, otherwise I would have had to take you to the hospital." I informed. "Still you should be careful."

"I will, and I can't let my parents find out." Marinette said after another bite.

"I will help you princess. It was partly my fault after all." I said.

"Not your fault kitty." She assured me one more time. "And I really should go now. Thanks for everything you did Adrien."

"Not at all. You helped me too when I needed. It was the least I could do." I told her.

I walked closer to her to help her, I could see in her face that she was still in pain and she was trying to hide it.

"Before we go you should take something more for the pain. The first days are the worst ones." I suggested.

"Maybe you are right. I can barely move without feeling any pain." She agreed.

I ran out of the dining room to pick up some extra pain killers, I was happy that at least she wasn't trying to hide it from me. Even with her telling me over and over that the accident wasn't my fault my heart still was heavy with guilt of not been able to prevent it. Once I got the medicine I went back to the dining room, where I saw Plagg and Tikki around Marinette and asking her if she needed anything.

"Here, take this one." I said handing her the medicine and a glass of water. "And don't bother her to much Plagg, she needs to rest."

"I'm just trying to help your girlfriend." Plagg said.

I could see Marinette face turning red from the comment, Plagg had always said that after a while I had stopped ignoring his comments, but now I wasn't sure I did mind the comment.

"Sorry Marinette, Plagg doesn't know how to behave." I said.

"No need to apology." She said looking at the floor.

Great job Adrien, you made things even worse. I got down so that I could see her face.

"I got to hear him always said that, but I never thought that one day will come that I wanted to be true." I told her.

Marinette's face gained a few more tones of red, but she was looking at me now, and through all the pain that the wound was causing her, I could see that she was happy.

"I couldn't see that the one I loved was beside me all along, and now I think Plagg was actually trying to tell me all this time." I continued. "Can you forgive me?"  
She didn't spoke and simply nodded her head, tears were forming in her eyes, so I cleaned them with my hand.

"Would you let me be by your side from now on?" I asked.

"I can't believe that after all this time, we had to get hurt to find we were in love with each other all along." She started. "I want to be by your side too, both of them."

I lean closer to her, both our eyes closing with the proximity. Everything around me disappear when my lips touched her, it was just the two of us now. Well at least until Plagg's voice came from nowhere.

"Before you get lost on the lovely kiss gimme me more cheese." Plagg complain. "Oh, and some chocolate chip cookies for Tikki."  
Both me and Marinette started to laugh at the comment.

"Here let's take you home. And give some food to the starving kwamis." I said.

And that's it, the final chapter is here. Sorry again for taking so long between chapters, and i hope you all enjoyed this story. I will be posting One-shots in the near future so keep an eye for those.

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **** **-** **Hope you enjoy the update and last chapter of this story, I have an oneshot reveal story coming up soon, maybe you will like that one a little better, and of course I will not hate you. everyone likes different things :)**

 **ShadowRaven27** **-** **Glad you still like it and yeah I'm still working on the typos thing :)**

 **Demi** **clayton-Well glad you like it and this is the last chapter so I hope you like it :)**

 **Marichatshipper-** **Glad you like it, and yes Marichat :3**

 **spaceshadow2** **-** **:O someone from Amino which one of them since i'm in 2 from miraculous XD well i guess you will read the final chapter before all the other readers at Amino xD**


End file.
